wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/I/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Pan Antifer, przyszedłszy do domu, wszedł do jadalni i, zasiadłszy przy kominku, zaczął sobie grzać nogi. Eliza z Julianem, siedząc pod oknem, zajęci byli rozmową, ale pan Antifer nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Nanon zajęta była w kuchni przygotowaniem wieczerzy, lecz i to było dziś rzeczą obojętną dla pana Antifera, który zwykle dziesięć razy zapytywał: – Czy prędko jeść dacie? Dziś właśnie pan Antifer był zajęty ważniejszemi myślami. Byłoby mu to przyniosło ulgę, gdyby się mógł przed kim zwierzyć, ale zdawało mu się, że nie wypada opowiadać siostrze, Elizie i Julianowi o spotkaniu z Ben-Omarem, notaryuszem Kamylk-Paszy. Podczas wieczerzy pan Antifer wbrew zwyczajowi siedział milczący i zamyślony i jadł bardzo mało; spożył tylko kilka skorupiaków, wydobywając je ze skorup długą o metalowym łebku szpilką. Kilka razy Julian zwracał się do niego z zapytaniem, lecz nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Eliza zapytała go, co mu jest, lecz zdawało się, że nawet nie słyszał dźwięku jej głosu. – Co ci się stało, mój bracie? zapytała wreszcie Nanon, gdy pan Antifer po wieczerzy zabierał się odejść do swego pokoju. – Wyrasta mi ząb mądrości, odrzekł Z obecnych nikt na to nic nie odpowiedział, ale każdy pomyślał sobie w duchu, że byłoby to bardzo pożądaną rzeczą, gdyby pan Antifer na starość stał się trochę rozumniejszym. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich, pan Antifer, nie zapaliwszy nawet ulubionej fajki, z którą się przechadzał po wałach, udał się do swego pokoju, znajdującego się na piętrze. – Przez cały wieczór wuj nie odezwał się do nikogo ani słowa, taki jest dzisiaj roztargniony, czy zamyślony, odezwała się Eliza po jego odejściu. – Cóż mu się tam przytrafiło nowego? szepnęła Nanon, sprzątając ze stołu. – Możeby pójść po pana Trégomain, dodał Julian. Rzeczywiście pan Antifer był dziś tak rozdrażniony i niespokojny, jak jeszcze nie był ani razu od chwili, gdy zaczął oczekiwać upragnionego posła Kamylk-Paszy. Wyrzucał sobie, że w rozmowie z Ben-Omarem nie okazał się może dość przebiegłym i rozsądnym; że może odpowiadał mu zbyt szorstko i gwałtownie, zamiast się starać go ułagodzić i przychylić się do warunków bardziej przystępnych. Czy to było przyzwoicie nazywać go oszustem, nicponiem, krokodylem i obrzucać jeszcze innymi obelżywymi wyrazami? Czy nie należało raczej targować się, okazać chęć nakłonienia się do jego żądań, udawać, że się nie zna doniosłości tego listu, a nie żądać od razu w chwili uniesienia i gniewu pięćdziesięciu milionów? Z pewnością wiadomość, zamieszczona w liście, warta była, aby za nią zapłacono tę summę, ale zawsze trzeba było postępować z większą przezornością. A gdyby notaryusz, pamiętny doznanych zniewag, nie chciał się narazić po raz drugi na podobne przyjęcie? Coby się stało, gdyby spakował rzeczy i opuścił natychmiast Saint-Malo? Gdy wyjedzie do Aleksandryi, przepadło już wszystko. Przecież pan Antifer nie będzie go ścigał do Egiptu, aby się dowiedzieć o pożądanej dlań długości geograficznej! Kładąc się spać, pan Antifer obdarzył sam siebie kilkoma kułakami w bok i całą noc ani oka nie zmrużył. Nazajutrz wstał z postanowieniem, że zmieni zupełnie taktykę postępowania, że pójdzie poszukać Ben-Omara, że będzie się starał uprzejmością wynagrodzić mu wczorajsze obelgi i kosztem małych ustępstw postara się o zgodę. Te i tym podobne myśli zajmowały pana Antifera, który zaczął się właśnie ubierać, gdy ktoś zlekka zapukał do drzwi, i na progu ukazał się Trégomain, chociaż była zaledwie godzina ósma rano. – Cóż cię sprowadza do mnie, przyjacielu? zagadnął pan Antifer. Gildas Trégomain, nie chcąc się przyznać, że Nanon posyłała po niego, odpowiedział: – Przypływ morza, mój przyjacielu. Mniemał bowiem, że to wyrażenie, przypominające zawód marynarza wywoła uśmiech na usta pana Antifera. – Przypływ morza? powtórzył ten ostatni ostro. A mnie zabiera z sobą odpływ morza. – Chcesz wyjść? – Tak, i nie pytam się nawet, czy mi pozwolisz, lub nie. – Dokąd idziesz? – Tam, gdzie mi się podoba. – Ma się rozumieć, że nie gdzieindziej. Ale nie powiesz mi, w jakim interesie wychodzisz? – Chciałbym naprawić jedno głupstwo… – Albo może pogorszyć je jeszcze? Odpowiedź ta, wypowiedziana bez ukrytego celu, zaniepokoiła jednak pana Antifera, mającego postanowienie wtajemniczyć przyjaciela w sprawę, któraby go powinna żywo zainteresować. Ubierając się więc dalej, opowiedział panu Trégomain o spotkaniu z Ben-Omarem, o usiłowaniach notaryusza, który chciał z niego wydobyć tajemnicę szerokości geograficznej i o żądaniu swojem pięćdziesięciu milionów za list Kamylk-Paszy. – Naturalnie że żądanie moje było zbyt wygórowane i nierozsądne, zakończył pan Antifer swoje opowiadanie. – Przecież on musiał się z tobą targować, odpowiedział Gildas Trégomain. – Nie miał na to czasu, gdyż odwróciłem się do niego plecami i w tem właśnie popełniłem błąd największy. – Nie przeczę. A więc ten notaryusz przybył umyślnie do Saint-Malo, aby starać się wydobyć od ciebie ten list? – Tak, jedynie w tym celu, zamiast wypełnić polecenie, jakie mu powierzono dla mnie, ten to bowiem Ben-Omar jest posłem, zapowiedzianym przez Kamylk-Paszę i oczekiwanym od lat dwudziestu… – Jakto, więc ta cała sprawa, to jest rzecz poważna i nie ulegająca wątpliwości? zawołał Gildas Trégomain. Uwaga ta wywołała tak gniewne spojrzenie pana Antifera z dodatkiem tak pogardliwego przymiotnika, że Trégomain zamilkł i spuścił oczy. Pan Antifer skończył się ubierać i już brał za kapelusz, gdy we drzwiach ukazała się Nanon. – Czego chcesz? zapytał brat. – Jakiś cudzoziemiec czeka na dole i pragnie się z tobą zobaczyć. – Jego nazwisko? – Oto jest. I Nanon podała bilet wizytowy, na którym były skreślone następujące wyrazy: „Ben-Omar, notaryusz w Aleksandryi.” – On! zawołał pan Antifer. – Kto? zapytał Gildas Trégomain. – Omar, o którym ci mówiłem! Ah! jakto dobrze, że sam przychodzi do mnie. To dobry znak!… Przyprowadź go tutaj, Nanon. – On nie jest sam… – Nie jest sam? podchwycił z żywością pan Antifer. A któż z nim przyszedł? – Jakiś młodszy od niego mężczyzna, którego nie znam również i który wygląda także na cudzoziemca. – Więc ich jest dwóch. No, to i my we dwóch ich przyjmiemy!.. Zostań ze mną, mój przyjacielu! – Jakto?… Chciałbyś… Pan Antifer rozkazującym gestem nakazał przyjacielowi posłuszeństwo, a Trégomain nie śmiał się już poruszyć ze swego miejsca. – Przyprowadź ich, rzekł Antifer do siostry. W kilka minut później goście weszli do pokoju, którego drzwi zamknięto starannie. Tajemnica, o jakiej mieli mówić, mogłaby tylko ulecić przez dziurkę od klucza. – Ah! to pan, panie Ben-Omar, zaczął pan Antifer swobodnym, a nawet nieco pogardliwym tonem, którego nie byłby użył z pewnością, gdyby był poszedł pierwszy do hotelu de l’Union. – Tak, to ja, panie Antiferze, odpowiedział Ben-Omar. – A któż jest ten pan, który ci towarzyszy? – To mój pierwszy dependent. Pan Antifer i Sauk, który został przedstawiony pod nazwiskiem Nazima, spojrzeli na siebie dość obojętnie. – Czy dependent pana wtajemniczony jest w tę sprawę? zapytał Antifer. – Tak, i obecność jego jest mi potrzebna przy przebiegu tej sprawy. – Niech i tak będzie, panie Ben-Omar. Czy mi pan powie, czemu mam zawdzięczać zaszczyt, że widzę pana w moim domu? – Chciałbym pomówić jeszcze z panem, panie Antiferze… ale tylko z panem samym, dodał, spoglądając z ukosa na Gildas Trégomain, który siedział milczący, robiąc palcami młynka. – Gildas Trégomain, mój przyjaciel, przedstawił pan Antifer, były właściciel statku „''Piękna Amelia'';” on wie także o całej tej sprawie, a obecność jego jest dla mnie równie niezbędna, jak dla pana dependenta Nazima. Był to argument, na który Ben-Omar nie mógł znaleźć żadnej przeczącej odpowiedzi. Wtedy wszyscy czterej zasiedli przy stole, na którym notaryusz położył swoją tekę. Cisza zaległa pokój, obecni spoglądali na siebie, czekając, któremu przyjdzie ochota rozpocząć rozmowę. Wreszcie pan Antifer przerwał milczenie i rzekł, zwracając się do Ben-Omara: – Spodziewam się, że pański dependent mówi po francusku? – Nie, odparł notaryusz. – No to przynajmniej rozumie język francuski? – I to nie. Sauk i Ben-Omar postanowili między sobą, że fałszywy Nazim udawać będzie, iż nic nie rozumie po francusku, mieli bowiem nadzieję, że pan Antifer wygada się z czemś, z czego oni będą mogli skorzystać. – Mów pan więc, panie Ben-Omar, odezwał się swobodnie pan Antifer. Czy masz pan ochotę rozpocząć rozmowę od tego miejsca, gdzie przerwaliśmy ją wczoraj? – Bez wątpienia. – A zatem przynosisz mi pan pięćdziesiąt milionów? – Mówmy poważnie, panie Antiferze… – Tak, mówmy poważnie, panie Ben-Omar. Mój przyjaciel Trégomain nie należy do liczby tych ludzi, którzyby chcieli tracić czas na bezużyteczne żarty. Nieprawdaż, Trégomain? Nigdy Trégomain nie miał jeszcze tak poważnej i uroczystej miny, jak w tej chwili. Na znak przyzwolenia podniósł kraciastą chustkę do twarzy i utarł nos z hałasem, podobnym do dźwięku trąb. – Panie Ben-Omar, zaczął znowu pan Antifer, przybierając minę poważną i obojętny ton głosu, lękam się, że pomiędzy nami zaszło nieporozumienie… musimy je więc wyjaśnić, bo inaczej nie dojdziemy do niczego. Pan wiesz, kim ja jestem, a ja wiem, kim pan jesteś. – Notaryuszem…. – Tak, notaryuszem, ale zarazem posłem nieboszczyka Kamylk-Paszy, którego przybycia rodzina moja oczekuje od lat dwudziestu. – Przepraszam, pana, panie Antiferze, ale przypuszczając nawet, że tak jest w istocie, nie było mi wolno przybyć wcześniej…. – Dlaczego? – Gdyż wiem dopiero od dwóch tygodni, to jest od chwili otwarcia testamentu, w jakich warunkach ojciec pański odebrał ten list. – Ah! list, podpisany podwójną literą K?.. Wracamy zatem do tego, panie Ben-Omar? – Nie inaczej, jedyną bowiem moją myślą, udając się do Saint-Malo, było, aby przedstawić koniecznie… – Zatem jedynie w tym celu przedsięwziąłeś pan tę podróż? – Tak jest, panie Antiferze. Przez cały czas powyższej rozmowy Sauk siedział obojętny, jak gdyby nie rozumiał ani słówka. Odgrywał swoją rolę tak naturalnie, że Gildas Trégomain, przypatrujący mu się uważnie z pod oka, nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego w jego zachowaniu się. – Panie Ben-Omar, odezwał się pan Antifer, ja mam dla pana jak najgłębszy szacunek i wiesz pan, że nie powiedziałbym panu żadnego ubliżającego wyrazu…. Powiedział to z tak głębokiem przekonaniem, że niktby go nie posądził o to, iż nie dalej, jak wczoraj, nazwał Ben-Omara oszustem, mumią i krokodylem. – Jednakże, dodał po krótkiej przerwie, nie mogę się powstrzymać od powiedzenia panu, żeś skłamał…. – Panie!… – Tak… skłamałeś, jak szafarz okrętowy, kiedy twierdziłeś, że twoja podróż to tylko miała na celu, aby się dowiedzieć o tym liście…. – Przysięgam panu, zaczął notaryusz, wznosząc ręce do góry. – Przestańmy odgrywać komedyę, panie Ben-Omar! zawołał pan Antifer, który wbrew wszelkim pięknym postanowieniom zaczął się już zapalać. Ja wiem doskonale, w jakim celu pan przyjechałeś. – Wierz mi pan…. – I od kogo jesteś pan przysłany…. – Od nikogo, upewniam pana…. – Przeciwnie, przybywasz pan ze strony nieboszczyka Kamylk-Paszy…. – Przecież on umarł przed laty dziesięciu! – To nic nie znaczy! Przybyłeś pan tu, aby spełnić ostatnią wolę Kamylk-Paszy i dlatego jesteś dziś u Piotra-Servan-Malo Antifera, syna Tomasza Antifera, od którego miałeś rozkaz nie żądać bynajmniej wydania owego listu, lecz powiadomić go o czterech cyfrach. – O czterech cyfrach? – Tak, o czterech cyfrach długości geograficznej, której mu potrzeba do uzupełnienia geograficznej szerokości, o jakiej wiadomość przesłał Kamylk-Pasza przed laty dwudziestu jego zacnemu ojcu. – Ślicznie odpowiedziałeś, dodał spokojnie Trégomain, rozwijając swoją olbrzymią chustkę, jak flagę, którąby dawał znaki nadbrzeżnym latarniom. Mniemany dependent zachowywał się ciągle z jednakową obojętnością, chociaż przekonał się z rozmowy, że pan Antifer posiadał dokładne wiadomości. – Pan, panie Ben-Omar, chciałeś zamienić nasze role i usiłowałeś ukraść mi wiadomość o szerokości geograficznej. – Ukraść?! – Tak, ukraść i zrobić z niej użytek, który prawnie mnie się tylko należy! – A zatem przyznajesz się pan, że je posiadasz? Tak przyparty do muru notaryusz, chociaż wyćwiczony w rozmaitych wykrętach, zrozumiał, że przeciwnik zyskuje nad nim przewagę i że lepiej się poddać, tak jak to wczoraj postanowili uczynić z Saukiem. To też gdy pan Antifer mu powiedział: – Grajmy w grę odkrytą, panie Ben-Omar, już dość nakręciliśmy się po różnych krętych ścieżkach, Ben-Omar odpowiedział: – I owszem. – Otworzył tekę i wyjął z niej ćwiartkę pergaminu, na której widać było pismo, pewną nakreślone ręką. Był to testament Kamylk-Paszy, napisany, jak wiemy, w języku francuskim. Pan Antifer dowiedział się wkrótce o jego treści. Przeczytawszy go uważnie od początku do końca, głośno i dobitnie, tak, aby Gildas Trégomain nie stracił ani słówka, wyjął z kieszeni książeczkę notatkową, aby w niej wpisać cyfry, określające długość geograficzną, pod jaką znajdowała się wysepka, te cztery cyfry, o które tak mu bardzo chodziło. Potem, jak gdyby się znajdował na swoim kupieckim statku i brał wymiar na mapie, zawołał: – Uważaj, Trégomain! – Uważam! powtórzył Gildas Trégomain, który także wyjął z kieszeni notatnik. – Naznacz! Nie potrzebujemy dodawać, z jaką dokładnością została oznaczona ta pożądana długość geograficzna: 54 stopnie 57 minut na wschód od południka paryskiego. Pergamin wrócił wtedy do rąk notaryusza, który schował go do teki i oddał mniemanemu dependentowi Nazimowi. Nazim zdawał się tak obojętny na wszystko, jak Hebrajczyk z czasów Abrahama, któryby się znalazł nagle wpośród zgromadzenia francuskiej Akademii. Jednakże rozmowa doszła do punkta, zaciekawiającego najbardziej Ben-Omara i Sauka. Pan Antifer, wiedząc o południku i linii równoległej wysepki, potrzebował tylko połączyć te dwie linie na mapie, aby dojść, gdzie znajduje się wysepka. Naturalnie, że pilno mu było dokonać tej pracy; podniósł się więc i z półukłonem, w którego znaczeniu nie można się było pomylić, a potem ukazał gościom drzwi, zachęcając ich do odejścia. Trégomain spoglądał z uśmiechem zadowolenia na Antifera. Ale ani notaryusz, ani Nazim nie mieli zamiaru wstać z krzeseł, chociaż widocznie gospodarz pragnął ich się pozbyć. Może go nie zrozumieli, a może nie chcieli zrozumieć. Ben-Omar był bardzo pomięszany, zrozumiał jednak spojrzenie Sauka, które mu nakazywało zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. Musiał go posłuchać, rzekł więc: – Teraz, kiedy spełniłem polecenie, do jakiego zobowiązał mnie testament Kamylk-Paszy…. – Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak pożegnać się nawzajem bardzo grzecznie, dokończył pan Antifer, a że najbliższy pociąg odchodzi o godzinie dziesiątej minut trzydzieści siedem…. – O dziesiątej minut dwadzieścia trzy od dnia wczorajszego, poprawił Gildas Trégomain. – A tak, rzeczywiście o dziesiątej minut dwadzieścia trzy, odpowiedział pan Antifer, nie chciałbym, mój drogi panie Ben-Omar, narazić cię, jak również twego dependenta Nazima, abyście się mieli spóźnić na ten pociąg…. Sauk zaczął niecierpliwie uderzać nogą w podłogę i spojrzał na zegarek, jak gdyby się zaniepokoił chwilą blizkiego wyjazdu. – Jeżeli macie panowie ze sobą jakie pakunki, mówił dalej pan Antifer, zaledwie starczy wam czasu na wybranie się…. – Tem bardziej, że na tutejszej stacyi wielkie są utrudnienia, dodał Trégomain. Ben-Omar zdobył się wreszcie na odpowiedź i, podnosząc się nieco z krzesła, rzekł: – Przepraszam, ale zdaje mi się, żeśmy sobie jeszcze nie wszystko powiedzieli…. – Przeciwnie, wszystko, panie Ben-Omar, co do mnie, nie potrzebuję się już o nic pana pytać. – Ale ja muszę panu zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, panie Antifer… – Dziwi mnie to bardzo, panie Ben-Omar, ale pytaj pan, jeśli uważasz to za właściwe. – Wyjawiłem panu cyfry, dotyczące geograficznej długości, wskazanej w testamencie Kamylk-Paszy. – Tak jest; ja i mój przyjaciel Trégomain zapisaliśmy te cyfry w naszych notatnikach. – Widziałem to; lecz pan ze swojej strony powinieneś mi wyjawić cyfry szerokości geograficznej, które są zapisane w liście…. – W liście, przysłanym pod adresem mego ojca? – Tak jest. – Przepraszam pana, panie Ben-Omar, odpowiedział pan Antifer, marszcząc brwi, czy miałeś pan polecenie wyjawić mi cyfry długości geograficznej? – Miałem i zdaje mi się, że spełniłem to polecenie. – Z dobrą wolą i gorliwością, muszę to przyznać. Ale co do mnie, nie przeczytałem tego nigdzie, ani w testamencie, ani w liście, że mam wyjawić komukolwiek cyfry szerokości geograficznej, o których wiadomość przesłana została mojemu ojcu. – Jednakże…. – Jednakże, jeśli pan masz udzielić mi w tym przedmiocie jakich objaśnień, możemy jeszcze porozmawiać…. – Zdaje mi się, przerwał notaryusz, że pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy się wzajemnie szanują…. – Źle się panu zdaje, panie Ben-Omar. Szacunek nie ma tu nic do tego, jeżeli rzeczywiście mamy go nawzajem dla siebie. Pan Antifer był już rozgniewany i zniecierpliwiony. Gildas Trégomain, obawiając się wybuchu, wstał i otworzył drzwi, jak gdyby chciał ułatwić wyjście niepożądanym już teraz gościom. Sauk nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie wypadało mu bowiem wstać z dwóch powodów: najpierw, jako dependent, nie powinien wychodzić, gdy notaryusz jeszcze siedział, a powtóre, jako cudzoziemiec, nierozumiejący po francusku, nie powinien się zdradzić, że rozumie, o co chodzi. Ben-Omar wstał z krzesła, potarł dłonią czoło, poprawił okulary i rzekł tonem człowieka, który musi się zgodzić z tem, czemu zapobiedz nie zdoła: – Wybacz mi, panie Antiferze, ale czy naprawdę nie chcesz mi powierzyć…. – Naturalnie, że nie chcę, panie Ben-Omar, tembardziej, że w liście Kamylk-Pasza polecił mojemu ojcu zachowanie jak najgłębszej w tym względzie tajemnicy. Tajemnicę tę ojciec przekazał z kolei mnie. – Czy chcesz, panie Antiferze, przyjąć ode mnie jedną radę? zapytał Ben-Omar. – Jaką? – A to żebyś dalej nie zajmował się tą kwestyą. – Dlaczego? – Bo mógłbyś spotkać na swojej drodze osobę, któraby ci kazała tego pożałować… – Cóż to za osoba? – Sauk, syn krewnego Kamylk-Paszy, wydziedziczony na korzyść pana, a nie jest on bynajmniej człowiekiem… – Czy pan znasz tego Sauka, panie Ben-Omar? – Nie, odpowiedział notaryusz, ale wiem, że to jest człowiek straszny…. – No, to jeśli pan spotkasz tego Sauka, powiedz mu pan ode mnie, że ja sobie drwię z niego i ze wszystkich Egipcyan! Nazim ani drgnął. Kończąc te słowa, pan Antifer wyszedł do sieni i zawołał: – Nanon! Notaryusz zwrócił się ku drzwiom, a Sauk, wywróciwszy po drodze krzesło, poszedł za jego przykładem, zaledwie powstrzymując w sobie chęć zrzucenia go ze schodów. Ben-Omar w chwili, gdy już miał wyjść z pokoju, zatrzymał się jeszcze i, zwracając się do pana Antifera, któremu nie śmiał spojrzeć prosto w oczy, rzekł: – Zapewne pan nie zapomniał o jednym warunku, zawartym w testamencie Kamylk-Paszy? – O jakim warunku, panie Ben-Omar? – O tym, który wkłada na mnie obowiązek towarzyszenia panu aż do chwili, w której obejmiesz w posiadanie depozyt. Ja mam więc być obecnym przy wydobyciu trzech baryłek… – A zatem będziesz mi pan towarzyszył, panie Ben-Omar. – Muszę przecież wiedzieć, dokąd się pan udasz? – Dowiesz się pan o tem, skoro przybędziemy na miejsce przeznaczenia. – A jeśli to jest na krańcu świata?… – No, to będzie na krańcu świata, cóż wielkiego!… – Wreszcie to rzecz dla mnie obojętna… Ale pamiętaj pan, że ja nie mogę się obejść bez mojego głównego dependenta… – Możesz go pan zabrać, jeżeli chcesz; będzie to dla mnie równym zaszczytem podróżować w pańskiem, jak i w jego towarzystwie. Potem pan Antifer przechylił się przez poręcz schodów i zawołał donośnym głosem, który świadczył o jego zniecierpliwieniu: – Nanon! A gdy Nanon ukazała się, pan Antifer dodał: – Poświeć tym panom! – Jakto, w jasny dzień? zapytała z podziwieniem Nanon. – Poświeć, skoro ci mówię! Sauk i Ben-Omar wyszli już teraz z tego niegościnnego domu, którego drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem. Wtedy pan Antifer nie ukrywał dłużej radości, która przepełniała całą jego istotę. I doprawdy miał się z czego cieszyć! Posiadł tajemnicę długości geograficznej, której wyjaśnienia oczekiwał tak niecierpliwie! Teraz marzenie jego zamieni się w rzeczywistość! Posiadanie tego olbrzymiego majątku zależeć teraz będzie tylko od pośpiechu, z jakim wybierze się na poszukiwanie skarbu, ukrytego na wysepce, której pojedzie szukać. – Sto milionów!.. Sto milionów! powtarzał. – To znaczy tysiąc razy po sto tysięcy franków, dodał Trégomain. Tu pan Antifer nie zdołał już dłużej panować nad sobą i zaczął podskakiwać, przysiadać, podnosić się i chwiać z boku na bok, czyli tańczyć taniec marynarzy, który nazywają rozmaicie. Potem chwycił swego otyłego przyjaciela i zaczął się z nim wykręcać tak szybko po pokoju, że aż ściany i podłogi drżały w swych posadach. Tańcząc, pan Antifer śpiewał grzmiącym głosem, na którego dźwięk drżały szyby w oknach: „Mam już, mam, upragnioną długość! Mam już, mam, upragnioną długość!”